Thinking of You
by Sinailts
Summary: Life is as trivial as it is significant and Faye going to learn that the hard way. As old friends return and new friends appear Faye will soon find out that nothing is what it seems. R
1. Hellos and Goodbyes

Faye was staring blankly at drink that she had just received in front of her. Just sitting there recapping her life hoping she would find something happy about it.

She never did.

The day when Spike left kept replaying in her head almost bringing tears to her eyes. For it was also the same day she left the bebop in search for a better life. But the real truth was without spike she felt she had no purpose of being there.

"Stupid lunkhead" she thought to herself. "I told you not to go and still went. And for what? To fight a man who serves purpose to his name" she paused. "to finally live happily ever after with the woman you love. Not ever thinking what this was all doing to me. You caused me more pain than I could ever imagine. But what hurts me the most is that you never felt the same way for me as you did Julia."

She knew she couldn't go on thinking like this for it wouldn't be long before she would end up crying for no reason. "Spike is never coming back and its time to move on with your life." a voice inside her head said. And with that she chugged down her drink and quickly left the bar.

Faye walked down the streets she knew all to well. She was trying so hard not to think of him so she decide the best thing to do was head home and fall asleep waking up to find it all a dream.

She laughed at herself for even thinking about that. It never was a dream and it never will be. For if you start thinking it a dream you'll start believing it a dream and before you know it you will eternally be stuck in that make-believe dream waiting for some one to wake you up.

Faye didn't want to be that person and I don't think anyone wants to be. To be stuck in a world where all your dreams come true but to be awaken to find out it was all a lie.

She soon found herself in front of her apartment door and quietly going in. She threw her keys on the living room table where she started to head for her room. She didn't bother to turn on the lights for she knew this place like the back of her hand. She started to take off her shirt.

"I rather you keep that on"

Faye turn around so fast that she got a whip lash from her hair. She immediately found herself franticly searching the room for him.

"No. I'm not dreaming. I know.....I heard spike voice. But where is he?" she thought to herself.

Before she knew it the light was being turn on where they now saw each other clearly.

Faye thinking "o my God"

SPIKE POV

As I turned on the light I finally got a chance to see the woman I haven't seen in over three years. She looked the same. With the exceptions that her hair was now a little bit longer than shoulder length and the way she dressed. The expression on her face showed so many emotions that it was almost impossible to read them all. But her eyes showed that she was shocked, confuse, happy, and sad but most of all anger. No doubt about it. For Faye was that kind of person that no matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions her eyes told it all.

I walk toward her reaching a hand out to touch her face. I don't know what came over me but before I knew it my face was an inch away from her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Faye...."

With that her eyes went as dark as black. She then smacked my hand away as if I did something wrong.

"How dare you" she said hardly above a whisper.

"Faye..."

"Do you know the pain you caused me. The nights I spent crying over you. Hoping that one day you would come back, but you never did. And now all of a sudden you're here. I actually dreamt that this day would come and now that it has, I see it was a dream well wasted."

"Faye liste-'

"No you listen! For I'm sick and tired of caring for someone who doesn't even give a damn about me. I don't want to cry no more. I don't want to feel hurt any more. But most of all I don't want you in my life."

Spike felt hurt by those words but didn't really show it. All he did was turn around and left and slam the door behind him.

Faye then soon fell to her knees only to cry. The one thing she didn't want to do. But the reason was a different one. She knew he would be back only to pour more vinegar on open wounds.

(I hope you like it. It's my first story so bear with me. There shouldn't be any mistakes my sister check it. But then again she is only 10. Please R&R.)

Your Friend,

Dawnette


	2. On my Mind

_Thinking of You_

Chapter Two:

On my mind

**Disclaimer: **Yea I think it's kinda obvious that I don't own cowboy bebop.

After many restless nights the thought of Spike's return still lingered in Faye's mind trapping her into a world of despair. She could no longer accept the fact that he was back in her life after being so used to him being gone. But somehow Faye knew that it wouldn't be the last time she would see him.

With a mind racing and a heavy heart Faye forced herself out of bed. It made no sense to wallow in her sadness; it would only bring her down. She figured it was time to push spike out of her mind and move on with her life. But in Faye's heart she knew that was a goal that couldn't be reached.

Deciding to put aside the topic Faye made her way towards the bathroom. She needed to escape the place that held such a painful memory.

She began to wash her face to get ready for the day ahead. The cool water brushed against her face as if washing her sorrows away.

She cupped water in her hand to finish the deed in which she had started. But the water was no longer the clear and vibrant color that it's once been, for now it was a deep dark red that put shivers in your body just looking at it. Now it was blood.

She threw the water back in the sink knowing that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But no trick could hide the fact that her hands were now blood-stained.

xxxxxxxx

"Dammit Hakkai!" Faye yelled as she looked at the broken glass everywhere due to his clumsiness.

"I'm terribly sorry I should've looked where I was going." Hakkai said with a smile on his face.

Faye looked at the boy that stood before her. His brown hair caressed his face making him appear younger than he really is and had a long and slender body which made it seem he could kick your ass without breaking a sweat. But what really made him such eye candy are his eyes. His eyes which were the color of the afternoon sky on a cloudless summer day; the kind of eyes that make you lost just by looking at them.

But the fact that he could smile in any situation just drove her crazy.

"Just forget it, and clean up this mess" said an exhausted Faye, for she was in no mood to argue today.

"That's it just a 'forget it' Faye. I'm shocked." A familiar voice said finding it amusing to mock her in such a way.

"Hello to you to Jet." She said with edge in her voice.

Ever since the "death" of Spike, Jet was more like a father than he ever was. He would constantly watch Faye not wanting to lose another person that he consider family. And what better way than to appoint her as manger of 'Dream', his bar that seems to attract every criminal you could find in Mars.

"I need some air." Faye said as she headed outside the bar into the back alley.

"Gee, what's wrong with her?" asked a lost Hakkai

"You know Hakkai I asked myself that question every day of my life."

xxxxxxxx

"I need to get away from here." Faye thought to herself. She wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. She had so much going in her mind right now and it was about one thing……one person.

It drove her mad that he was all she could thing about. He was always all she could think about , but he was too wrapped up in Julia to even notice.

Julia.

Just the thought of her name made her stomach clenched.

"I wish just once I meant as much to him as Julia." But she knew she was only wasting her time for wishing never brought her old life back, her now deceased family, or to know what it feels like to be loved. No. wishing never did anything but remind her that she was without those things and only deepen her sorrow.

"You know a wise man once said that 'Too much thinking would give you nothing but regrets.'" Jet said snatching Faye out of thought.

"Really?" Faye said not really interested in what anybody had to say at the moment.

"Yup, but who really cares right now. Right now we are running low on cash and I need you to run an errand."

"Yea, go on"

"There's a man that lives on Earth and has a bounty of 7 million woolongs on his head. He goes by the name of Gren Jr. I want you to take Hakkai and catch him."

_Gren._

_That name sounds too familiar…… Why?_

"Fine Jet I'll do it. What does he look like?"

"O yea about that I…really don't know"

"You're sending me to go get a bounty and you don't even know what he looks like."

"Yea"

"I'm surrounded by lunkheads"

xxxxxxxx

_Author's note_

Sorry for the wait, kinda had a writer block, until my friend pressure me to continue it. Anyway I hope that the plot unfolds a little bit more if not, well…..I tried.

Until we meet again

Dawnette

P.S- Don't forget to tell me what you think, but try not to be mean.


	3. Confessions

_Thinking of You_

Chapter Three:

Confessions 

**Disclaimer: **Yea I think it's kinda obvious that I don't own cowboy bebop.

xxxxxxx

After weeks of franticly searching for the mysterious Gren Jr. on Earth, Hakkai was ready to accept the fact that they will never find him. But Faye wasn't giving up that easily.

"Come on Faye we been here for what it seems like years, can we please go back to Mars now?" whined Hakkai.

"No way we're to close to give up now." said a determined Faye.

"Yeah right, so far all we accomplish was false leads, us having no money, and me dying of starvation."

As much as Faye hated to admit it, Faye too was starving and having no money didn't help too much, but still she felt like she had to find and capture this guy.

"Hey Hakkai I'll make you a deal, how about we stay here for one more week then if we still tend to have no luck we'll head back to Mars, okay?"

"Fine by me but what are we going to do for food and money?" asked Hakkai.

"Leave that to me."

_xxxxxxx_

"It's been two whole months you would've thought that those two would've bag the guy by now" Jet said to himself. "I mean it's not like I sent them to capture the head of the syndicate now… But I guess I can't complain when dealing with those two. I'm kinda surprise they went to earth at all especially Faye she usually ready to chew my head when I ask her for favors …but she did seem kind of out of it."

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of growing old."

"Well I guess I'm an old man then. Wait a sec-."

Jet jump up realizing he was not alone in his apartment. Looking around he pick up the gun sitting on the table next to him.

"Alright tough guy, I got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it so come out with your hands up."

"Well I can't argue with that" said the person as it came out of hiding.

There Jet saw that it was indeed a young woman that had intruded his home and not a bad looking one at that. She had a long slender body with curves for days. Her long black hair was pulled neatly back into a ponytail while her bangs dance above her beautiful big greenish- brown eyes. She looked to be at least in her early twenties.

"Who are you?" Jet question the intruder.

"The name's Ayame, but you may call me the 'Black Cat'" said Ayame while striking a pose.

"Uh, the 'Black cat'?" Jet asked the very strange girl.

"What you think that's not a good name?" asked Ayame. "Okay, how about the 'Black knight' or the 'Dark Angel' or better yet the 'Avenger'? Or maybe I should stick to black since my hair is black or maybe I should stick to my nick name but what fun would that be or I could use Ayame but you real name can't be your real name and you nick name can it ? Or maybe-."

Jet stared at the strange girl go on and on trying to figure out what to call herself. It was funny but she kinda reminded him of Ed only difference was that she was a bit older.

"Uh, excuse me if I may intrude but what _are_ you doing here?" Jet asked Ayame.

"Huh? Oh yeah, silly me I almost forgot well the truth is…I have a problem and a friend of mine said that you might help" Ayame said with a smile.

"A friend?"

"Yeah goes by the name of Ed."

" I should've known. So what's your problem?"

"Oh don't worry about that I'll tell you when the time is right but for now can you please put the gun down."

"Oh yeah sorry about that," Jet said as he lowered the gun "but I don't see how I will be able to help you I can give you a place to stay and some food but that's it"

"Ooo, really you would do that for Ayame. Yay! Thanks a bundle Jet I promise I'll be on my best behavior while I'm here." Ayame said while waling over to Jet precious bonsai tree.

"Hey what's this?" Ayame said while poking at it.

"Hey! don't touch th-" Jet screamed.

"Oops!" Ayame said while looking at the bonsai tree and its broken pot on the floor. "Sorry about that."

"Why me."

_xxxxxxx_

Sigh

"What's taking Faye so long? I really could use something to eat."

Hakkai had been waiting for Faye for what it seem like days but realistically it was only about five hours. And he couldn't take it any longer.

"That's it Ineed some food now."

And with that Hakkai left the cold and clammy apartment that Hakkai and Faye had rented. And just as his luck would have it in popped Faye an hour later with a pocket full of money and a bag full of food.

"Hakkai I'm here!" Faye yelled to an empty apartment.

"Hakkai? Hakkai? Hakkai where the hell are you?"

Just then the door bell rang and the way it was being constantly pushed it could be no other than Hakkai.

"It's about time." Faye said as she headed towards the door to open it. "The food beginning to get c-."

At that moment Faye saw it wasn't Hakkai but no other than Spike the last thing she wanted to see.

"Why are _you _here?" Faye spat out as if she had a bad taste in her month.

"We need to talk Faye" Spike said as he shoves his way into the apartment not caring if he was invited or not.

"But I have nothing to say to you so you might as well leave right now."

"Your not getting rid of me that easily. We really need to talk Faye.

Faye grew tired of trying to get Spike to leave her alone, for she didn't want to face him. Not yet. He put her though too much and hurt her to badly that she began to resent him entirely. Even if deep inside she knew she still cares for him a part of her wanted him to suffer the way the she did. A part of her wanted revenge.

"Fine Spike you wanna talk lets talk. Let's talk about how you let the syndicate run your life. Or how you were stupid enough to get caught up with a woman that didn't even belong to you. Or better yet my favorite one how you went on a suicide mission to avenge that stupid bitch that you call a lover Julia. Hmm? Spike lets talk about that."

"You shouldn't talk about shit you don't understand."

"No I understand Spike. I understand you were a fool then and you're a fool now to think I would let you back in my life so easily after all you did to me."

Spike began to laugh.

"And what exactly did I do to you?"

'Is he laughing at me!' Faye thought to herself. That's what finally took Faye over the edge.

"SPIKE, YOU BASTARD!" Faye screamed as her hand made contact with his face leaving him with quite a mark. The smiling and laughing was wipe awaybut now replace with an most unpleasant facial expression.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt in my problems with the syndicate but the truth is that it never concern you to begin with. Maybe if you stop being a bitter old bitch you would see that and get on with your sad and miserable life and stop blaming me for being in the slums now." Spike snarled.

"How dare you say those things to me, especially saying it doesn't concern me. It concern me every bit!"

"And why's that Faye!" Spike yelled growing tired of her bickering.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"Well I'm sorry but I can't say I feel the same."

_xxxxxxx_

_Author's note_:

And that my friends is the end of Chapter 3. Funny this one didn't take me as long as the other two wonder why.

Oh yea by the way the summary might change every now and then because believe it or not I'm making this up as I go. And hey and don't forget to R&R.

Adios

Dawnette


End file.
